Ichibē Hyōsube
Summary Ichibē Hyōsube (兵主部 一兵衛, Hyōsube Ichibē) is the commanding Shinigami of the Royal Guard, holding the title "Monk Who Calls the Real Name" (真名呼和尚, Manako Oshō; Viz "High Priest"). Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Ichibē Hyōsube, Monk Who Calls the Real Name Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years Classification: Shinigami, Royal Guard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Expert Kido user, Name Manipulation (Can cut apart and remove the name of the target and thus its powers and purpose, He can also change the name of the target to give them the name's properties), Pseudo-Flight, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation (Can control all that is color black), Energy Manipulation (Spiritual), Spiritual Awareness, Can sense beings with reiatsu, Regeneration (Low-High, requires Ichibei to make somebody call his name), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Shunpo Expert (Speed enhancement technique), Telepathy, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Power Absorption (Resisted Yhwach's attempts to use the Sankt Altar and steal his powers, as all of the universe's blackness is under Ichibē's control), Limited Time Manipulation (Can draw upon the darkness from nights a hundred years in the future), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami are capable of directly inflicting damage to the soul using their Zanpakuto), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Managed to hurt Yhwach with his attacks). Also, Ichimonji's abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: Sub-Relativistic (One of the most powerful Shinigami in history. Kept up with Yhwach, who was able to react to, and eventually absorb Mimihagi) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Knocked back Yhwach a great distance) Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Extremely High Range: A few thousand kilometres with Shikai, 3927 with Heavenly-Piercing Palm of a Thousand Ri. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Ichimonji Intelligence: As a former captain in the Gotei 13 and the current commander of the Royal Guard with vast knowledge, understanding, common sense and insight from centuries of service, Ichibē possesses great experience and instincts as a leader, and always acts with optimum judgement of the situation. Combined with his innate ability to see the true nature of his opponent and his diverse skillset, Ichibē is also a very adaptable strategist. His wisdom and common sense has been recognized by the Wandenreich as potent enough to make him one of the Special War Powers of Soul Society. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: True Name Manipulation: Ichibē can manipulate true names - the metaphysical representations of sentient being - which grants him a certain amount of power over the target. * Name Identification: Ichibē has the innate ability to determine the true name of all things. He came up with the name "Zanpakutō" and the release names "Shikai" and "Bankai", and he was the first one to choose all the names of all things in Soul Society. Due to this unique skill, Ichibē also knows the names of every Zanpakutō from the time they are handed to a Shinigami as Asauchi created by Ōetsu Nimaiya. * Name Curse: Due to its importance, Ichibē's name carries a curse upon it; those who are unworthy to speak it will lose their voices if they do so * Self-Reconstitution: If his body is destroyed, Ichibē can completely restore it to its former state and reconstruct every piece of his body that was out of place. He achieves this by stealing a bit of power from someone that says his name to initiate the process; in order to prompt this, he can mentally speak to the individuals around him and ask them to do so. Spirit Appendage Manifestation: Ichibē can manifest giant representations of his hands and feet in the air. These limbs copy his movements and possess greater strength in proportion to their greater size. * Senri Tsūtenshō (千里通天掌, Heavenly Passing Palm of the Thousand Ri): Ichibē manifests a large hand to push his opponent away with extreme force. According to him, it will send his opponent flying 1000 ri away. Expert Swordsman: Ichibē possesses considerable skill in Zanjutsu, clashing evenly with Yhwach during their battle. Shunpo Expert: Ichibē is fairly proficient in Shunpo, appearing next to Yhwach almost immediately after propelling him 1000 ri away with Senri Tsūtenshō. He effortlessly sidestepped a multitude of Heilig Pfeil fired by Yhwach's Sankt Bogen. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-class combatant and commander of the Royal Guard, Ichibē has an immense amount of spiritual power. Ōken: As one of the Royal Guards, Hyōsube has the Ōken imparted in his bones, which grants him the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others simply by willing it. Kidō Kidō Expert: Ichibē possesses considerable skill in Kidō, using mid-level spells to great effect by simply stating the name without incantation, number, or type. * Ura Hadō: Sannodō — Teppūsatsu (裏破道: 三の道 — 鉄風殺, Hidden Way of Destruction: Third Path — Iron Wind Murder): Ichibē makes a chopping motion with his hand, creating an aura shaped like the head of a large dragon that blows a powerful wind from its mouth at Yhwach. It is strong enough to destroy Yhwach's Blut Vene Anhaben. * Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence): Generating a blue-white glowing rod of energy in his/her hand, the practitioner throws it at the intended target. It multiplies into a hundred more rods, which rain down on the target and pin him or her against a solid surface, completely immobilizing them. It is hard to dodge in a small area. Alternatively, the practitioner can generate the rods around their body and propel them at their opponent with a simple hand gesture. Zanpakutō Ichimonji (一文字, Straight Line): Its sealed form takes the form of a large calligraphy brush which Ichibei uses to write calligraphic characters. * Calligraphy: Ichibē is an accomplished calligrapher, allowing him to draw characters that carry the power of their meaning. * Conceal (隠): Hides large physical objects, such as the entirety of the Soul King Palace, from view. * Seal (封): Creates a boundary that cannot be passed. Name Severing: When used as a weapon, this brush does not cut flesh, but instead names; for example, if Ichibē lands a blow on his opponent's arm, he can reduce the physical capabilities of that arm by half if he cuts its name in half to Ar. Shikai: Its release command is "Blacken" (黒めよ, Kuromeyo). Upon release, the brush portion takes the form of a medium-sized blade with a curved tip attached to the long brush handle. * Shikai Special Ability: Whenever Ichibē swings Ichimonji, its blade releases ink. Anything that this ink covers loses its name, and thus its powers.Its power is the power of black: every time Ichibē releases Ichimonji, all of the color black from all beings, dead or alive, becomes his power. * Power Absorption Immunity: The power summoned by Ichimonji can be stolen, but it cannot be used by the assailant or used against Ichibē because he controls all of the color black in the universe; as such, it is simply restored to him, proven when Yhwach's Sankt Altar fails to work against him. Shinuchi: Shirafude Ichimonji (しら筆 一文字, Known Brush Straight Line): Uniquely, Ichibē activates his Bankai by calling out "Shinuchi" (真打, Headliner) instead of Bankai, as Ichimonji was the first Zanpakutō to take on an evolved form long before the term "Bankai" existed. Upon activation, the blade of Ichibē's brush becomes white and becomes a long, thick thread that coils in the air around him. * Shinuchi Special Ability: With Shirafude Ichimonji, Ichibē can give and change the name of targets who have been struck by the ink of Ichimonji by writing kanji on their body; doing so gives his target the properties and powers of the name granted. For example, by changing their name to Ant, his opponent would be as weak and powerless as an ant. Futen Taisatsuryō (不転太殺陵, Slaughterous Mausoleum of Halted Reincarnation): Ichibē brings forth a massive amount of blackness from his surroundings and fills a cup with it before drinking from the cup. After chanting an incantation, Ichibē creates a large mausoleum with a fence in front on top of shattered gravestones out of the blackness. This technique takes away all of the darkness in his opponent, including their flesh, blood, and bones, until nothing is left; their destruction is so absolute that they will not even reincarnate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spirits Category:Hax Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Leaders Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users